User talk:PLLandIGfan
Welcome Hi PLLandFBfan, welcome to Pretty Little Liars Wiki! Thank you for editing and Contributing to the It Happened "That Night" page. We are happy to have you here in our community. Hope you stay active and make more Improvements. There is much to do around the wiki. :*One of the fun things is posting your own Blogs :*Voting is fun so why not give one for your Favorite Characters :*You can also visit the pages to see what has been going around the wiki. :*You can also meet the community and have discussions on our Forum :*Lastly you can start editing more pages. For starters try the list for a full view of newly made pages fresh for you to edit. If you need any help then please visit one of the following. :*'Questions about how? what? and where?' you can ask help in the . you can also leave a message on my talk page. :*'Need help on something?' you can visit . You can also find a full list of help pages in . Need any more help then please just leave a message on my. my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nickimiz (Talk) 02:30, March 22, 2012 Don't forget to sign your post with your signature using the following code ~~~~ so we would know who posted. Thank you and Have fun Editing. Hey, I just wanted to say that I LOVE your theories (blog) and the one you posted on the Alison DiLaurentis comments page. Keep it up! :) PrettyLittleLiar7878 (talk) 21:35, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Spamming I don't see any spamming in this user's contribution history. Please cite examples. The admin are not here to settle petty disputes between users. PLLfan (talk) 03:28, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Fake Spoilers Please refrain from CONTINUING to post fake spoilers on the page. This is an encyclopedia with FACTS, not a fan page posting fake info. If another user has removed the fake spoilers, than it's been removed for a reason. Thanks. Wormow (talk) 03:31, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Um,...no! This wiki is made for both facts and opinions. People add spoilers to upcoming episodes all the time and delete them if it doesn't come true and will continue to do so. And for one, this wiki isn't fully facts so go eat a sandwich and have a nice day!PLLandFBfan (talk) 04:32, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :That's totally wrong. Wikia is an encyclopedia, main articles must stricktly concentrate on FACTS. We have User Blog, do opinions and fake spoilers in there. Thanks. Yezezey (talk) 04:49, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :No, it's not wrong. This wiki has always done this and after every episode that a spoiler doesn't come true, we delete it. Main articles don't always have facts because even character pages don't always have them. We will continue this the way it is. This wiki is fine the way it is. END OF STORY.PLLandFBfan (talk) 17:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :If the wiki has always done this, than it's time for a change. Make it a RELIABLE wiki. Do you even know what a Wiki is meant to be used for? And if character pages don't have facts, people will change it. It's not fine the way it is, people come here for FACTS and REAL SPOILERS and if they read fake spoilers created by you, they'll start spreading the fake spoilers and people in this fandom will be mislead. Wormow (talk) 21:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, I agree now. Things need to change. I'm with you on your crusade. :)PLLandFBfan (talk) 04:24, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Just wanna make sure there's no hard feelings. It'd be stupid to get into an arguement over a simple Wiki pagel! ;) Wormow (talk) 07:40, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Right. It'd be stupid, but there's no hard feelings. :)PLLandFBfan (talk) 01:59, February 11, 2013 (UTC)